Season in the Sun
by CiZiwejes
Summary: Goku died in unexpected accident and caused the rest of the ikkou to weep over his lost...but Goku made a promise to Sanzo.Will he keeps the promise that he made to his sun and once again be reunited? RR Onegai!! COMPLETED in chap4!
1. Season in the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Saiyuki characters. They honorably belong to Minekura Sensei. Please don't sue me.

*********************** 

Ayie: The idea to write this fic occurred to me while I was listening to Westlife's CD and the songs Season in the Sun and Soledad really got into me… warning this is an angst fic…don't kill me for the extreme anguish of the characters.

Sanzo: Nani??!! You mean I spent the last couple of hours searching for the lyrics from the Internet so that you could write an angst fic…Whacked Ayie's head with a cushion 

Hakkai: Since ayie-san is so busy dodging Sanzo's whack of wisdom…I would like to finish ayie's reminder… minna-san, if you want to put the right mood while reading this fic, please imagine the songs as the background as you picture the fic to alive…O_^

*************************** 

**Season in the Sun**

_Goodbye to you my trusted friend  
we've known each other since we  
were nine or ten  
together we've climbed hills and trees  
learned of love and abcs  
skinned our hearts and  
skinned our knees  
_******************************* 

I took a deep breath and looked at the three figures sitting beside me. They looked down at me with a wretched and concern looks that I never really liked, even now. I wished they would smile…just for once, at least in this critical moment. The moment where I wished that I could open my mouth and tell them how much I loved them. But no matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I struggled, no voice would come out.

I turned my head to the kappa… he's begging me to survive. 'What was that in your eyes?' Now this is the first time I saw the tears in his crimson red eyes. 'Why all the tears? I don't like that'. The tears don't suit him…I don't like it. 'Onegai…Yameru kudasai'. I want to reach my hand and sweep the tears away but it won't move a bit. I flinched, not because of the pain in my head, but of the pain in my heart. 

He's a kappa, he is…but he's also a big brother to me. The bickering, the fights, the arguments… I wish I can stand up and call him ero kappa, at least for one last time… But no, I can't as the pain was holding me back to the bed. My hands itched, if only I can get my fist on that kappa's head… 'You have stopped calling me saru…why was that?'. You know how much I hated being called saru, but you insisted on calling me by that name. I have a name and my name is Son Goku… now, you've called me Goku …. Goku…. Goku… it may sound weird but I really missed you calling me saru. The word 'saru' made me feel closer to you… I don't want to call you Gojyo… I prefer the word kappa than Gojyo. You never like it when I called you kappa, but I used that word to replace the word o-nii-chan, which would probably caused you to get a heart attack. I always wanted to called you o-nii-chan but I know you'll die of it… So I just replace it with a word that I knew I'd get an instant respond if I called you by it. And I was right, you never failed to poke my head or give me a punch on the head when I called you kappa. 

You fought a lot with me… 'I was just a kid, why won't you let me won over the food?'. But I'll never like it anyway. No way I can survive a day without fighting you… And now I don't know if I would survive the day since I was in no condition of fighting nails and teeth with you. Right now, I could only looked at you with eyes half opened and touched you with limp hands that weren't able to move even a finger. 

The pain strikes again. I closed my eyes tight to shove it away, but…no…it wouldn't go away. It was hard to breath…in fact the breathing task is killing me slowly. There is a slicing pain in my chest every time my lungs pumped out air and it is no different when it pumped in. I felt like my heart being sliced bit by bit by the pain… 'Please make it stop!'. Unwillingly, soft moans escaped from my lips… I swerved to the right and then to the left…

A hand touched me at my hair… the fingers ran through it. I open my eyes. A dark haired man looked down to me as he reached a hand and swept the sweat on my face. He smiled but the smile was a pretender. I tried to smile but damn it… the pain wouldn't allow me even to curl my lips. I want to laugh, I want to giggle, I want to chuckle, I want to whine, and I want to let them know that I'll be fine. I felt a hot liquid streamed down my cheeks. 'What was that…? Please don't make me cry… it will only saddened the three men near me'. We've being through a lot of things together, and I don't want them to see me crying… when all the while they knew me for my genki self. 'Onegai……'. The tears ran down fluently and it doesn't want to stop. 

********************** 

_Goodbye my friend it's hard to die  
when all the birds are singing  
in the sky  
now that the spring is in the air  
pretty girls are everywhere  
think of me and I'll be there_

_*********************** _

I don't want to leave you guys… not when the day was so bright, not when the birds were chirping on the green leaves trees, not when the wind blew swiftly, not when the sky was so blue, not on this first day in the spring when all the beings came to life. Why I had to leave and why do I have to die on this very day… Please give me just one more day…to at least enjoy this first day of the spring with you, minna-san.

But I know my hope was a dream that I could never realized. I heard you guys talked and I heard that I would not last until noon. I learned that you had tried taking my diadem off so that the beast in me would emerge and gave me the power to heal the wound and the poison with its inhuman ability to heal. The attempt failed as the beast itself lied motionless and numb. Only then you guys realized that even the beast could not do anything. You put the diadem back on me, saying that if I were to die, let me die as the Goku you'd known before.

'Kappa…why are you still crying, you always said that you prefer being with pretty girls that staying with me…go and hog some pretty girls but don't let me see the tears in your eyes'. Why is he wasting those salty droplets on me? I hated that. 

*************************** 

_We had joy we had fun we had  
seasons in the sun  
but the hills that we climbed were  
just seasons out of time_

_  
*************************** _

Yes…we had fun and we had joy. I've forgotten the lonely moments during my imprisonment at Mount Gogyo when you guys came into my life. Those lonely years in the stone prison remain as nightmares when I was with you. Sometime I do feel lonely even when I'm with you, especially when it's raining. 'What's with the rain that makes you guys being so quiet and so moody?'. You guys never tell me why… no matter how hard I urged you but you never tell me why…but may be I'm the one that never tried to understand.  

My sun… you hurt my heart and made me ran away from you guys when I tried to shower my concern upon you. You don't know how sad I am… not because you yelled at me or you kicked my offerings away… but it's because you won't let me show how much I cared about you…like the way you cared for me. You never showed you cared but I knew you are. 'Would you once again take my hand and take me with you if one day… after I'm gone… you found me being jailed far away from humanity? Would you once again held out your hand and let me take it in mine? Would you once again bring me out from loneliness and give freedom and love? Just the way you did eight years ago?' Please do so… because I'll be waiting for that moment. 

'Hakkai…why don't I see you smiling today?' No matter what happened, that smile of yours never faded away. But why today I don't see it on your face. Was it because of me? Please…smile once, for me…for one last time? Among the rest, only you who showed how much you cared… you never let me wonder if you ever cared for me and loved me, you never let me wonder like the others did. You treat me as if I was your own. What I loved the most about you is that you never failed to feed me when I'm hungry… but the truth is, I loved you more than because you feed me. 'Ah! I would miss your cooking…'

The pain slammed me by the chest. A sudden scream slipped through my mouth. I never intended to do that… that just came out without me allowing it. 'Gomen minna-san'. You guys cried with me… calling out my name and shouting at me to fight it. God knows how hard I tried, but no… I couldn't. I was tired all over and my body ached. I'm tired of fighting but then I don't want to leave you… but I'm really tired, I'm really am. 

*************************

_Goodbye papa please pray for me  
I was the black sheep of the family  
you tried to teach me right from wrong  
too much wine and too much song  
wonder how I got along  
Goodbye papa it's hard to die  
when all the birds are singing in the sky  
now that the spring is in the air  
little children everywhere  
when you see them I'll be there  
****************************** _

I know never was a good friend or a good kid… I make everyone mad at me…especially Sanzo and that kappa. I never survive the day without bumps and bruises all over my body and my head…thanks to the harisen and the kappa's fist. But now… I don't get any of that for one whole day… 'I guess I behave well today…na Sanzo?'. Those whacking and bobbing on my heads throughout the entire journey… like hundred times a day… really made my head hurts… I never thought or dreamed that someday I'll miss the whacks. But I guess the day had come… today was the day. 

I'm the one who always give you guys the biggest trouble… even right now I'm doing it. I'm sorry…tears keep streaming on my cheek, soaking the pillow beneath my still head. A warm hand landed on my cheek and wiped the tears away, even that could not stop the tears. 'Please God… don't let me cry no more, I don't want to make them worried'. 

Again, a soft painful moan escaped from beneath my breath. I opened my eyes and saw a bright figure stood before me… the sun, Sanzo. The sight of my guardian makes me burst out crying…like crazy. He caught me by the shoulder and brought me in his arms. I felt his head landed beside mine, soft sob escaped from his mouth. I tried and reached out one hand… and tried to put it on his head… hopeless. The damn hand just wouldn't move. I cried even louder, disappointed at my own disability to at least just stirred and face him right on the face. I heard him hushing me… or may be he's hushing himself. 

I looked at the other two figures. 'Hakkai, Gojyo, please make him stop. Don't let him cry'. But the voice was blocked inside my throat. 'Pleasee… why don't you listen to me Sanzo? You said once that you heard voices… couldn't you hear mine right now?'. Suddenly, your cries stopped. 'You did hear me don't you?' He lifted his head and landed a kiss on my forehead. I heard you said that we would always be together no matter what. 'Does that mean you'll search for me again someday… if we were to live again?'

***************************** 

_Goodbye Michelle my little one  
you gave me love and helped   
me find the sun  
and every time that I was down  
you would always come around  
and get my feet back on   
the ground  
  
Goodbye Michelle it's hard to die  
when all the birds are singing in   
the sky  
now that the spring is in the air  
with the flowers everywhere  
I wish that we could both be there  
****************************** _

You guys lit up my life and made me live once again. Arigatou, minna. You guys gave me love and you brightened up my dull and lonely life. There's no more I want to ask for as I already got everything from you… but now, I'm asking for the last time that you guys would never die with me… don't grieve upon me… don't cry when I'm dead, because I could not bear to see your tears and your sorrow. Just swear on me that you will live for me… you'll continue the journey even without me being with you. 

I'm satisfied for what I've got but I really want to do something before I die… I wanted to tell you guys how much I loved you and how much I treasured you. You guys are my most valuable treasures. 

'Minna, where are you?' Why can I see them anymore? The world around me turned black and empty. 'Minna, where are you?'. I cried and cried and cried but no one answered me. Where I am…? I had move and I can talk again, but why are you guys not with me? Where am I?

"Goku" someone's calling me and the voice belongs to Sanzo. I turned around but I found out that he's not the Sanzo I knew. This Sanzo had different hair cut. His hair was long and he's wearing a purple suit that looked like a gown. Another man appeared beside him, a man with glasses who bear much resemblance to Hakkai except that he had a much longer hair and instead of wearing a green suit, he wore long white jacket. But the smile was the same as the one I had known for so long. Then another man appeared. The red haired man looked like Gojyo but his hair was short and he got no antennas like Gojyo did. The man was wearing a black leather jacket and he smirked at me. 

"Goku, come here… you'll stay with us from now on" the blonde man opened his arms wide for me. I don't know what drive me but I dashed happily into his arms and hugged him tight. "Look at them… for one last time" the dark haired man said.

I looked down and found Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo crying over my lifeless body. My eyes turned dreary. Can I just go back to at least wish them goodbye? I looked at the blonde man. The man shook his head. "I really want to send you back there… but I couldn't, it's being decided". I looked back at the crying bishounens and wept with them. 

'Goodbye now… don't be sad, for I'll always be in your heart…' I sunk my face onto the blonde's chest and cried helplessly. 'Sayonara minna' I moaned softly as the three strangers took me away with them, leaving the weeping men below. 

"Sanzo, look for me" I screamed out loud. "I'll be waiting for you!!!" I could see Sanzo, my sun lifted his head and looked around, as if searching for something. Then he nodded. I smiled. 'He heard me'.

************************** 

  
_We had joy we had fun we had  
seasons in the sun  
but the hills that we climbed were  
just seasons out of time  
  
We had joy we had fun we had  
seasons in the sun  
but the wine and the song like the  
seasons have all gone  
  
_

~owari~

***************************** 

Ayie: How's that… don't be mad at me… There another chapter…the last. I want to narrate the other's feelings after Goku had left.

Sanzo: Omae wo baka…!!!! How dare you make Goku died..Shi-ne!

Ayie: Oi oi! If he's dead then who's that tugging at your sleeve? pointed at Goku

Goku: o__o"

Sanzo: Ch! I guess I got a little carried away.

Hakkai: This is just a fic naa Sanzo…don't get too emotional.

Gojyo: and released ayie at instant… you're killing her.

Sanzo: realized that he's strangling ayie to death Gomen…released her immediately

_  
 _


	2. Soledad

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Saiyuki characters. They honorably belong to Minekura Sensei. Please don't sue me.

************************** 

Ayie: Sorry for the delay of this fic… I was striving to finish the chapters for my main fic "Surviving Life"…but here it goes… the second chap, where we left the three elders weeping over Goku's dead body. Thanks for those who reviewed… Saiyuki_gal and Chris.. arigatou minna-san..^__~. Where's Sanzo?

Hakkai: He's taking his night bath… he asked you to start this chap without him…

Gojyo: Well, he's not in favor of this fic after all…. The selfish bouzu was so sad to read the last chap but he didn't want to admit it…smirked

Sanzo: Nanda'to ?!!appeared from nowhere… just wearing a towel with bubbles all over hair

Ayie and Aiko: Argh!!! screamed madly and ran out of the house at seeing Sanzo's 'outfit'

Sanzo: blushed and ran back into the bathroom Hakkai and Gojyo: -__-"

*************************** 

**Soledad **

_If Only You Could See The Tears  
In The World You Left Behind  
If Only You Could Heal My Heart  
Just One More Time  
_*****************************

Hakkai's POV

Why I didn't hear any of your laugh anymore… why didn't I hear the "Harahetta yo Hakkai" or the "Are we there yet?" that I always heard before. Goku… I'm going to miss that… 

I spent my energy to the last… trying to heal you… but a healer I am. I could not save you, even to make you speak for one last time or at least to make you smile. Tears rolled down on my cheek for the umpteenth times… countless. I tried to make it stop but it won't. I tried it once, twice… but when it didn't stop when I tried for the third time… I gave up. I just let it flowed like a stream, until I realized that someone needed me to console them.

Can you see them from where you are right now Goku? Gojyo, I never saw him cried like he was doing right now. He banged his head to the wall until it bled when you took your last breath. He wailed madly as if there's no tomorrow. Well… Goku, there is no tomorrow for us anymore when you were gone… 

Goku, I tried really hard to stop Gojyo from causing more damages to his body. But I can't hold back my tears when he broke down and cried just like a child. My shoulder was soaked wet with his tears.

Goku, Gojyo might have treated you harshly and brutally all this time… but deep inside, you're always his little brother. Your words "Your hair… it thought it was hot because it had the color of a blazing fire" really had changed his perception of his taboo mark, the red hair. Your words brought him back to a new beginning, which he thought he would never had. He always loved you as a little brother but he would freak out if he lets you called him o-nii-chan… he feared that he would get so attached to you that he didn't have the courage to take it if he would someday lose you… and I guess he was so wrong… with you calling him 'kappa' or 'gokiburi', you and him still tightly bonded to each other. Goku, come back now and tell him he'll never lose you… come back now Goku… I couldn't stand watching him torturing himself… these tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

And your sun, your guardian, whatever you called him… was nothing better… he wouldn't eat, or sleep or drink… he's killing himself slowly. Goku, you're the only one who could snap him out of it. He's not himself anymore. He held your diadem close to his chest and laid himself on the bed, facing the wall… but his shoulder trembled madly… he was crying but he tried hard to conceal it. He's been doing that since the day we buried you… that day… we saw the thing that we would never see in thousands years to come…Sanzo dug your grave with his bare hands. He said he would do it by himself… he said he's the one who found you and he's the one who will keep you back. 

I could not hold back my tears as he cradled you in his arms and kissed you softly on the cheek. Even Gojyo turned his eyes away. Now he knew why the monk never wanted to show his softer side. Your sun collapsed as soon as he finished burying you… that's the last we could see you… he kept whispering that he'll find you again someday… somehow… and he kept saying that he's not strong that he couldn't protect the one he loved. It was you… Goku, he might say that you're a saru and his pet, but deep inside I knew, Gojyo knew that he loved you as a son, as a brother, as his everything. God, these tears wouldn't cease a bit. 

Come back Goku… even in our dreams, please help me console them… I'm not that strong… I lost everything the day you were gone. I found my life in you after Kannan died… you didn't know Kannan… I never told you, I never did. May be if I told you, you won't leave me, leave us, like this… But I found happiness and I gained my cherish in your laughter, in your smiles, in your genki self. But I guess I lost it all once again the day you left. 

Goku… you knew how I loved cooking and you knew I loved to cook for you… but I guess I would never had the chance to cook again after you left. Who would eat it anyway? Neither Sanzo nor Gojyo's appetite combine together would equal to yours. Goku… I would miss cooking and I would miss the sight of you gobbling up the food and thanking me for feeding you. I guess, our dining table would turned silent and quiet as Gojyo don't have anyone to fight with him over the food and Sanzo wouldn't have a reason to fire his shoureijuu or taking out his harisen in the open. I would miss that too… the day won't be peaceful anymore… I'll smile but the smile would never cheered up anyone, even myself. Man… these tears were streaming down like the current of the river.

Goku… come back and give me my life back…

 ************************** 

_Even When I Close My Eyes  
There's An Image Of Your Face  
And Once Again I Come To Realise  
You're A Loss I Can't Replace   
_*************************** 

Gojyo's POV

Damn you Goku! How dare you leave us just like this…? We haven't even completed our journey to the west yet… you were so angry of me calling you saru that you left us forever? It's my fault… it was… if only I didn't call you saru that day… we wouldn't fight and the jeep won't swerved into the wrong direction… and it would never fall off the ravine. Why are you alone to suffer the worst damage and leave us with slight scrapes and scratches all over our body? Why did you being the one to knock your head with that bloody rock and gained yourself a brain hemorrhage? 

I'd always wanted to get rid of you for a moment of peace… but it never worked. Now you left me forever but it was not what I always wanted. Not like this… not forever… Goku… come back… call me kappa, call me gokiburi, call me whatever you want but please come back… I could not afford losing you like this. I never dreamed that I would miss your curse, your laughter, or your whines for food… but now I did and it was no dream. I hated that… I want to hear it all over again. 

Goku… even Sanzo wouldn't whack my head anymore… like the way he used to do to us when we fought for no reason. His shoureijuu never got warmed up… he had saved a lot bullets by not having to shoot at us crazily like those days. But I guess that's not what he wanted. And do you know? Sanzo cried… but I could not teased him without you around… and what more can I do… I was crying myself. Goku… you made me cried when all my life I tried really hard to hold it back… kono baka… 

Saru…? I've always wanted to call you little bro or anything like it… but I never did. It gives me the creep to hear you called me o-nii-chan the first time we met. But now I really want to hear that from your mouth… please come back and call me once by that name… would you please? No, you would never came back, no matter what it takes.

Goku… Hakkai had finally stopped smiling. And I didn't like that just the way we hated his smiles… he looked better with a smile on his face. I'm afraid he was Cho Gonou once again. You were not here to see that. Not fair!!! He tried really hard to stop me from hurting myself… but he himself was even worst! The tears hadn't cease from his face. He was hurting and torturing himself more than I did. Goku, come back and make him smiled again… onegai…

Hakkai made me lied down on the bed… but how can I sleep when I kept seeing you everytime I closed my eyes and your voice whining for food kept penetrating my ears. You wouldn't stop pestering me with all the memories that you had given me… do you know how disturbing that was and do you know how it gives me the greatest sorrow ever…? No you wouldn't understand because you were not here to share it with us… we wouldn't have to go through all this if you were here…

Goku… you are selfish little brat… you leave us when you gave us the light and hope to carry on with our life…now you were taking it all back by leaving us like this. I hate you Goku… No, I was lying… I always did. I loved you Goku… even the love of hundred brothers couldn't compared to my love to you… because our bond was tightened differently from any brothers' would be. Goku… you are my little brother, even on the day where we met for the first time…

 Poor Sanzo… I never thought I would say this someday, but I did. You want to know why… that poor guardian of yours suffered the most. Of course, why shouldn't he? He raised you up for eight long years. Enough time for him to build a strong bond with you, even he never show it upon you… Goku, I beg you, come back for him… at least in his dream. It's freaking me out to see him like that. Tears didn't suit him very well and solemn didn't fit his personality. 

Sanzo buried you with his bare hands. His hands swelled and his knuckles reddened from digging the ground for your burial. He refused to let me help him… I'm weak he said… indeed I am. I almost collapsed when we tried to lift you and put you in the grave. He lifted you up all by himself and buried you… It was not easy for him… He was knocked out senseless when he finished his last responsibility on you. Even now, Sanzo was like a zombie… he might seemed to be alive but deep inside he was a dead man… he was dead the day you left… everyone of us was dead.

"Goku!!!!" I cried out loud for you… no one cares anymore… of course you will definitely ignored my scream. You were not here… Hakkai give me a pathetic look and Sanzo's shoulder trembled even harsher than before. "Come back…." The words slipped out my mouth like a soft hiss. I guess you would never listen.

****************************** 

_Soledad  
It's A Keeping For The Lonely  
Since The Day That You Were Gone  
Why Did You Leave Me  
Soledad  
In My Heart You Were The Only  
And Your Memory Lives On  
Why Did You Leave Me  
Soledad_

_****************************** _

Sanzo's POV

I clamped my ears with both hands but still I could hear Gojyo's scream. I wanted to kill somebody… not him… but myself. You left me just like oshio-sama… Goku… I failed to protect you. Why you'd called me for the first place if you want to leave me like this. I wished I never have found you eight years ago… I wished I never went up that Gogyo mountain… I wished that I never held out my hand for you… I wished I never did anything… then we'd never met and I wouldn't have someone to protect and in the end failed to do so.  

"The sun", that's what you always called me… "You hair shines like the sun" that's what you always said to me. A hell of a sun I am, a sun supposed to give light and life to all the beings while I can't even give life to one being like you… I failed you… Goku. 

Why did it took a simple reason for you to die and leave us like this when all this while you should die in the brutal fights that we had fought? You should die fighting not just because a silly collision with a stupid rock… and that old hag… why did she wanted me to take you with me if she took you away from me?

Kono kannon-sama…! Why did you take him away from me? Why are you torturing me…? Kono baka yarou…!!! Give me back my Goku… give me back my life! You would never listen won't you… baka megumi! These tears… these tears… why it never stopped? 

Ore wo baka! I should have told you how much I cared for you… how much I treasured you… but I guess it was too late. You were not here to listen. Goku… no one could replace you… no one could whine like you do… and no one would care for me like you do. I could never find someone like you. Come back and help me stop these tears. Only you can make me happy… Yes! I'm happy… I'm happy to have you with me. I know I never said or showed that in the open, but I'm happy when you were here with me. 

Goku… you took my happiness and my life away with you… just like Oshio-sama did. You give me life, you give me hope, you give me everything… but you took it all away. You didn't know how much I liked it when you tugged at my sleeve and you didn't know much my heart melt when you gave me that puppy look of yours… couldn't you figure it out by yourself? Couldn't you figure out how much I cared when I surrendered to you…? I guess you never try to figure it out… of course you wouldn't… you're still a kid. You might looked like a young adult in the outside… but from the inside you are not more than nine year old kid who just want to play. 

********************************* 

_Walking Down The Streets Of Nothing Ville  
Where Our Love Was Young And Free  
Can't Believe Just What An Empty Place  
It Has Come To Be  
_********************************* 

My heart was empty right now… without you around… my heart contained nothing. 

"K'so!" I cursed… that's what I could do now. I looked at my hands… these hands dug the ground for your grave… these hands held you and put you inside the grave…these hands were the one which took your hands and pulled it away from the stone prison… these hands were the one that whacked your head over and over… these hands were the one that shot you for being noisy… these hands patted your head… Goku… I wished I never had these hands so I don't have to do the things I did.

I held your diadem tightly to my chest, close to my heart… like the way I'd always wanted to hold you. What a fool I am? I should have hugged you and took you in my arms and told you how much I cared when I had the chance… now I'm just a complete baka who made a fool out of himself by hoping for something he would never get… this diadem proved to everyone that our bond was something out of this world. 

The only thing I had with me right now was your memories… the only thing you left for me other than this diadem. I would never forget that… if only I could reach out for you and take you back into my life. The tears kept rolling down on my cheek. I tried to hide it from those two but I failed. Hakkai knew well I was crying… so did Gojyo… but they didn't say anything. Even they were crying… Hakkai's smile finally ceased and Gojyo had stopped talking and laughing… I hated that Goku although I really hope for that to happen someday… but not at the cost of losing you. You gave us everything and now you took it all away… you always said that I was mean and now who's the meanest among us? It's you Goku… it's you…. 

Or is it me? I'm sorry for whacking your head… I'm sorry for shooting at you… I'm sorry for treating you coldly… I'm sorry for making you cry… I'm sorry for disheartening you… I'm sorry that I never you how much I loved and how much I cared… I'm sorry for everything Goku… Gomen… but please come back. 

Come back Goku and bring back the smile on Hakkai's face, come back and make Gojyo laughed again… come back and help me to stand up on my feet again. Come back and give me the chance to say how much I cared and how much I loved you… come back Goku… come back…

******************************** 

_I Would Give My Life Away  
If It Could Only Be The Same  
'cause I Can't Still Hear The Voice Inside Of Me  
That Is Calling Our Your Name_

******************************* 

What will it take for you to come back to us…? I'll do everything if that was possible… even if it means I have to die to make you come back… I would die… I would sacrifice my life to get you back. I would do whatever it takes… I just wished that everything would be the same… just like the way when you were around.

I missed everything about you… the way you smiled, the way you laughed, the way you pled me for food, the way you melt my heart with that puppy look of yours… I missed it all. Just give me all that back… just give me Goku back… and I wouldn't ask for more. That's the only thing I want… Goku… is it too much to ask?

_'Sanzo, look for me!_' I could hear your voice inside my head. Is it really you or is it my imagination? I couldn't figure it out… I kept hearing it over and over since the day you closed your eyes forever. '_I'll be waiting for you!!!_' there it goes again. I clutched my head in my arms and tried to shake it away. But I could not. What? What are you trying to tell me? 

Would it be possible? That someday I will meet you again? That someday you'll come back for me…for us? Will it possible that one day I will found you again and we'll be back together? You, me, Hakkai and Gojyo and once again we set on our journey? Your voice asked me to look for you… where should I start? When will I find you? 

_"Sanzo, look for me!" _

_"Sanzo, I'll be waiting for you"_

_"Sanzo, we'll be back together one day… wait for me"_

Your voice rang in my ears from time to time. I guess that was it. You want me to look for you… you want us to look for you… but where should I begin? 

_"Continue our journey… I'll wait for you guys… I promised"_

The last word that came out from your mouth answered my question. Are you sure? Will we ever meet again someday… looks like I have to trust in you… I will, I always do. Wait for me Goku! I'll find you somehow… I'll take in your hands in mine and once again we'll be together and this time I'll protect you and I would never let you go again.

I rose up on my feet and put your golden diadem in my robe… I'll give this to you the next time I meet you. I shook the tears away and looked at the two. They stared at me bewilderedly. 

"Ikkuzo" the word slipped out from my tongue. Hakkai and Gojyo looked at me. They looked astounded… who wouldn't when the man who asked them to continue on the endless journey to the west was the one who suffered the most from your death? We should be mourning for your death but I guess you didn't want that right?

"Sanzo?" Hakkai gave me the pathetic look.

"We'll continue our journey to the west" I said… it's amazing on how I could find the courage to say that.

"Are you out of your mind…? This journey ended here… it ended the day Goku died" Gojyo tried to punch me on the face but I grabbed his fist right before it reached my face. He sunk onto me and cried like a baby. "How could you?" he wept.

"Get a hold of yourself Gojyo" I tried to console him. I knew he too suffered a great deal from your death. He loved you, didn't he? He's just to stupid to admit it, just like me.

"Yes… Gojyo, that's what Goku had always wanted… at least let's do it for him… let's complete it for him" Hakkai appeared from behind Gojyo and patted the red haired shoulder. The tears in that brunette's eyes already ceased and the smile reappeared. It was not the same like it used to be… but at least he's smiling again. 

Gojyo lifted his face… "How do you know that?" he asked with rage.

"Goku told me… he talked to me" I whispered softly. Hakkai smiled. Gojyo gaped at me. "It's true and I'm not going to say it again" I turned around and headed for the door. 

"Hai hai! Looks like we have no choice ne?" Hakkai was the first to tail me. 

"Ch!" and Gojyo was the last. "It seems that I'll be bounded to follow that namaguza bouzu forever" he jested me again.

I allowed a faint smile to appear on my face as the two trailed my steps. Life would never be the same for us Goku… but we'll carry on for your sake. 

_"You are my sun Sanzo"_ your words rang in my ears. I would always remember that. I'll be your sun forever and I would find you at all cost, even if would take forever and even if it took me another life of my next reincarnation. And we'll found you because our love was beyond all things that any men could reach.

'Wait for us Goku… we'll find you for sure'

**************************** 

_Time Will Never Change The Things You Told Me  
After All We're Meant To Be  
Love Will Bring Us Back To You And Me  
If Only You Could See _

To be continue…

****************************

Ayie: Hai hai! One more chap to go and this fic will be completed. Cannot wait… Sorry to keep you wait for so long to upload this chap… chapter three which would be the last will be uploaded soon. You don't think I would leave this fic to end here right? ^__^

Sanzo: you're unpredictable…. That's why I don't trust in you…

Goku: Harahetta yo Sanzoooo? Made a puppy look at Sanzo

Sanzo: Ch! shoved a curry puff inside Goku's mouth

Gojyo: he…he…smirked devilishly you did have a softer side after all Sanzo-sama

Sanzo: Urusai!!! whacked Gojyo's head madly 

A/n: In case you don't know… Soledad and Season in the Sun were Westlife songs… it didn't belong to me…

_  
  
_

_  
  
_


	3. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Saiyuki characters. They honorably belong to Minekura Sensei. Please don't sue me.

************************** 

Ayie: Wohoho… sorry for the dead depressing chaps before… ^,^….Gomen nasai!! Thanks for reviewing, that really helped me a lot… Sankyu ^o^ !!! Er… can anyone please tell me what is 'Mary Sue'? I know this might sound ridiculous, but I don't know what it means…. ^__^" blushed … well, don't blame me please… I'm still new

Sanzo: stop that nonsense… if you know what it means, you'll probably write a fic that contains Mary Sues…. Let's finish this fic for once and for all…

Ayie: Ek!? You know what Mary Sue means? looked at Sanzo with eyes wide opened

Sanzo: Ch! No…

Ayie: O__o" sweat dropped… ah! Never mind… let's finish this fic… and you are going to help me pulled Sanzo's robe by the neck and dragged him toward the computer desk

Sanzo: Oi! Oi! Why should I help you? You tricked me and made me search for the songs and now you want me to help you finish it…? Kono baka author… Let me go! Let me go!! flailed his arms frantically in the air

************************** 

**Life Goes On **

The little children exchanged glances, whispering among themselves and turned to face the lady stood in front of them. Some of the children were crying and some of them were trying really hard to hold back their tears. They moved closer to the lady with the white beret and camisole and tugged at her black skirt. 

"Kan-sensei… what happened to the Sanzo-ikkou after Goku died?" a boy with the eyes of emerald color looked up to the lady and waited for the answer.

The lady smiled sweetly as she ruffled the boy's dark hair. She glanced all around the class. Her pupils were waiting for her answer eagerly.

"The ikkou continued their journey to the West and subdued Gyumao, it was a hard work but they did it somehow… then, they went on another journey to search for Goku" the teacher at last gave her reply, much to the students' relief.

"Do they found him Kan-sensei?" one of the girls asked, looking terribly anxious to know the answer. "Do they found Goku?" the girl clasped her hands tightly. Her knuckle turned white from the tight clasp. She bit her lips nervously.

The lady they called Kan-sensei sighed heavily. "I'm afraid they didn't find him anywhere" the reply made the whole class sighed and sobbed. 

"That's not fair… Goku'd promised" a girl with bangs covering her forehead wiped her tears and sobbed continuously. That's not what she wanted to hear. 

"Poor Sanzo… he must have been really sad" a feeble voice rang from the corner of the room. The owner of the voice, a young boy of seven, trembled furiously as he tried to hold back his tears. 

The lady with the white beret looked at the boy with a sweet smile. "Eichiro-chan, you must remember the first thing that I told you before we proceeded with the story of the Sanzo-ikkou" she reminded, not only to the mentioned boy but to all the boys and girls sitting cross-legged on a mat right in front of her.

"You said that their journey was a journey that will never end" a boy repeated her remark. 

She smiled again. "That's right Keiru-chan" she approved and clapped her hands in glee. "Sanzo-ikkou's journey was a journey with no ending… the ikkou were still looking for Goku… out there somewhere" she swayed her arm around and then raised her shoulder slightly. "But we'll never know if the legend was telling the truth"

"Of course it was true… Sanzo-ikkou do exist" the children protested her statement. "And they'll find Goku one day, Sanzo had promised that he'll find him even if it takes forever" the class monitor, a boy with blonde hair, stood up and clenched his fist.  

The lady with the white beret and camisole giggled in glee. It felt so good to know that a kid could be high-spirited at times.

"Kringgg!!!" the school bell rang as a sign for all classes to be dismissed. 

The charming lady clasped her hands together and rose up to her feet. "Yare…yare… I think that's all for today… Class is dismiss" she announced. The young children packed up their things and headed for the door. They left the class one by one.

"Arigatou Kan-sensei… the story was a good one" the class monitor, a boy with the hair of sunshine's gold stood before the lady. She looked down to him and smiled. The sensei kneeled in front of the boy and patted his head. 

"You know Kyisu-chan, Sanzo also had blonde hair like yours" the lady smiled as she lifted the mentioned boy's face. Kyisu's eyes widened at that compliment.

"You've seen them?" Kyisu asked with a shaky voice. He looked up to the sensei with astonished look. "So, the legend is true? Sugoi!!!" he exclaimed with joy.

The lady with the white beret and camisole grinned and winked at the boy. "Now you go… your mom is here" she said as she pushed the boy softly to a woman standing by the door. Kyisu ran happily to his mother, but then he turned around and waved the sensei goodbye. 

"Jaa…" he chirped merrily as he walked out of the door with his mother holding his hands.

The lady in white beret and camisole sunk to her chair and giggled in glee. At sudden, she felt something appearing by her side. She smirked and waited for the next thing to happen. 

"Kanzeon Bosatsu?" a man appeared from a shattering dust and bowed to her. "What are you doing here? You know you are not allowed to disguise yourself as mortal" the old man with a gray hair looked up to her. There was a chakra on his forehead, suggesting that he came from somewhere out of this world. 

The lady with the white beret smirked. "Jiroushin, you don't think I would obey to the rules of the fools up there don't you?" she took off her beret and revealed her long curly raven black hair. Her hair fell limply on her shoulder and several locks fell on the left side of her face. The megumi-sama tied up her hair in a ponytail and rose up to her feet.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu…?" Jiroushin was astounded at her insult upon the Gods in Tenkai. "Please don't say it out loud" he reminded her. That's the only thing he could do since the Kannon-sama wouldn't listen to him anyway.

Kanzeon Bosatsu smirked as she advanced to the window and put her hands on the windowsill. "After all, you wouldn't think I would let my favorite nephew to live alone in this modern life don't you Jiroushin?" she asked as she looked down to the school gate. "It's being five hundreds years since their journey ended, but their new one is just starting"

Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled at the sight of little Kyisu tugging at his mother's sleeve and pulled her toward the ice-cream vendor. "After all he was my only nephew…no matter how many time he was reincarnated" she sighed with relief. Kanzeon turned around and faced her loyal assistant.

"Let's go back to that boring place Jiroushin" Kanzeon finally made a decision, much to her assistant's relief. They teleported away in a matter of a second, leaving the room empty and still.

****************************** 

somewhere in the uptown

An alarm clock rang crazily on top of a bedside table. The digital clock displayed the numbers 06:30. There was something moving on the bed, curling itself under the blanket. The being seemed to be disturbed from the ringing sound of the alarm clock. A hand was held out from under the blanket and it is reaching out for the digital device. The hand slammed hard on the clock, pushing the button to its place. The ringing sound ceased at instant.

"K'so…" the being slowly uncovered the blanket on top of him. The man with the blonde hair, the bright color of the sun, emerged from beneath the blanket and stared at the clock he was holding in his hand. He threw away the blanket, together with the clock randomly to the floor. He rose up to his feet and walked toward the window. 

The blonde man lifted up the window and looked down to the busy road. The hustle and bustle of the big city of Tougenkyo penetrated the still air in his room as soon as he opened the window. The blonde lad glanced to the west, the gray smog that was hovering the sky from where the sun sets still growing, like a gray stain on a reddish orange cloth.  'It's a matter of time till darkness emerged and cover the land with evil' He grunted as the noise made his ears sore. He closed the window immediately. 

"And what was the dream I had last night?" he asked himself as he walked toward the door. "Why I kept dreaming something weird lately…?" he wondered. 

_"Sanzo, look for me!" _

_"Sanzo, I'll be waiting for you"_

_"Sanzo, we'll be back together one day… wait for me"_

The voice from his dreams came back to his mind. The blonde man shook the voice away and turned the doorknob. Having a dream of something so strange but yet so familiar was making him insane. He thought he had heard the voice in his dreams somewhere before but he couldn't remember anything about it.

"And the boy… who was he?" he whispered quietly as he tried to recall the figure that was last seen in his sleep. 'A boy with golden eyes… brown haired… ch! He looked familiar but why can't I remember how he really looked like?' He went to the bathroom with a towel hung limply on his shoulder. He got about half an hour left to get ready and to avoid traffic jams on his way to his workplace.

************************* 

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu Sanzo-sama!" his butler greeted him as soon as he entered the main hall. The butler, a man of average built around his mid age, bowed slightly to him. He just nodded as a reply. "Breakfast sir?" the butler inquired as he held out one arm into the direction of the dining hall.

"No…" he answered coldly, without even turning to face the butler. A vein popped out on his forehead. It was not his favor to be treated like that by someone he respected so much. "Aoya-ji-san, you know I don't like you calling me by that 'sama' thing" he looked at the butler. 

The butler, whom he had address Aoya-ji-san, smiled. "Well then my son, better hurry up to your workplace" Aoya urged the young man he had raise up since he was eight. He helped his master to put on his leather jacket and then handed him his helmet. "Today is the fifth teen anniversary of Oshio-sama's death"

The young man fell silent at that reminder. "I'll go and pay 'him' a visit" as soon as he said that, the young lad headed for the entrance. Aoya tailed him to the door and stood watching at the entrance. 

"That would be nice" he exclaimed to the young man named Sanzo with a smile as the latter walked down the steps toward his super bike. Aoya just stood watching as Sanzo hopped on the bike's seat and fastened his safety helmet. "Soreja"

"Hmph!" was a reply from his young master as he pulled down the shield on his helmet to his face. He switched on the ignition and stepped on the accelerator pedal, forming a loud vroom before it sled smoothly toward the gate. The sight of the bike faded away slowly beyond the horizon.

Aoya shook his head. A slight curl was formed on his aging lips. 'Will there ever be a chance for me to see this young man smiling again? Oshio-sama… would that young man ever met someone who will cheer him up and make him realized what is the meaning of love like you had done before? Someone who will treasure him like you did or someone he would treasure so much that he would willing to smile and to live for one more time?' Aoya looked up to the bright sky. He never knew what would happen tomorrow. May be he would never see that clear blue sky again. Then he glanced to the West, the gray smoke was piercing the crystal clear sky bit by bit.

"And this air of evilness… will there ever be a savior for the world of tomorrow?" Aoya sighed. He turned the other way around and entered the mansion. He pulled the door softly behind him.

*************************** 

A dark haired man wearing glasses entered the busy office that was crowded with people of all kinds and headed toward an empty table. He smiled to all people he passed by and the latter happily returned that smile. "Ohaiyo minna-san" he greeted all the residents of the Tougenkyo Police Department.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu Hakkai-san" the mentioned people seemed to stop working and looked up to him with a welcoming smile. "It's a beautiful day today isn't it Hakkai-san?" a voice added soon after.

"Hai…hai!" the brunette chuckled edgily. "It seems that everyone here already knew my line" his face was flushed red.

A young policewoman passed by the emerald-eyed man. "No heart feeling Hakkai-san… we're just kidding" she said with a sweet smile. "Gomen nasai!" 

"Daijoubu da yo Ayako-san… I'm happy that everyone's in good mood today" the young man named Hakkai reassured as he smiled merrily. "Where's Sanzo?" he asked a little later as he hadn't seen the man he was looking for a while ago. He stood by an empty desk. 

Ayako glanced at the desk, it was untidy but the owner was nowhere around. "He hasn't come in yet…? Yare…yare… I thought I already asked him to tidy up his place yesterday" Ayako shook her head in annoyance.

Hakkai laughed slightly. "Never mind… I'll tidy up the place for him" Hakkai carried out the task as soon as he said that. He cleaned up the mess on the desk and tidy up the place.

Ayako shook her head, smiling at the sight of Hakkai completing his task. "He sure is lucky to have a friend like you" Ayako complimented. "That namaguza detective sure is a spoiled brat" In a matter of a second, a brutal whack landed on her head.

"Ittai…" she turned around and found Sanzo stood right behind her, with a rolled newspaper in his hand. 

"That's for saying bad things at my back" Sanzo put his helmet on his desk and looked at Ayako with a menacing look. Ayako shrunk at instant and ran toward her desk when Sanzo's eyes sent out electrical waves to hers.

"Ma… ma… Sanzo, calm down"  Hakkai tried to cool off the raging blonde. He clamped his mouth shut when Sanzo turned and stared at him with a fuming stare. He smiled edgily.

"Ch!" Sanzo slammed himself to his seat and sighed heavily.

"You're late and that might give your job a bad reputation" Hakkai is giving his usual lecture to the man sitting at the chair.

"I went to the cemetery, today is Oshio-sama's death anniversary" Sanzo explained frigidly. His desk has being tidied up again, no doubt by the courtesy of the brunette stood before him.

Hakkai settled down on Sanzo's desk. He glanced down to the case's file on the table. The files contained the details of the same case, a murder case involving the noblest man in Tougenkyo, Ikeda Sanzo, as the victim. The case hadn't being solved for fifth teen years now. "You would never rest until you catch the murderer don't you?" Hakkai looked up to the blonde detective. All that he got as the answer was a grunt. The dark haired man shook his head. 

Sanzo looked to the young attorney that possessed the eyes so green that it shamed the color green of the emerald stone. They had being friends for seven years since they first met in the law college, where they had been studying together. Hakkai was a bright student in the class that he signed in for the law course at the age of sixteen, a year younger than the other students in the same course, including Sanzo. They completed their study together but they choose different ways, Hakkai ended up being a lawyer and Sanzo chose to be a homicidal detective. "What brings you here today?" 

"I got an information from a friend of mine… you knew him… the bartender" Hakkai took off his glasses and wiped it with the corner of his shirt. He put the glasses back when he was sure it was clean.

"Yeah… Gojyo or yoyo or something" Sanzo replied. "What kind of information?"

"You got the first one right… it's Gojyo" Hakkai claimed before he continued the reason why he had came to visit the blonde man. "He overheard that the man who was responsible for Ikeda Sanzo's death was last seen at the West, working for the man who owned the tower which produced the gray smog in the sky" Hakkai explained. He waited for the respond. 

Sanzo rose up at sudden. "Ikkuzo!"

Hakkai got down on his feet and tailed Sanzo, who was heading toward the entrance. "If I may ask… where are we going?" he had to keep his pace fast and swift to catch up with the detective, yet he still had the chance to smile at a group of policeman at the coffee corner.

"Do you bring your dragon today?" Sanzo asked as he put on his jacket and fastened the holster under his arm. The gun was there. 

"Harkuryu? Hai! I parked him by the street" Hakkai hopped in the lift. He pushed the 'G' button.

"We're going to meet Gojyo" Sanzo stared at the empty door blankly. He stepped out as the door opened and headed toward the main entrance. A green jeep was parked right in front of the main entrance, by the street. Hakkai quickened his pace and hopped in the driver's seat with Sanzo settling beside him. 

"Come on Harkuryu… we're going to meet Gojyo at his bar" Hakkai patted the steering wheel. In this world where human and youkai lived together, nothing is impossible. The jeep was a transformation from a little white dragon that Hakkai named Harkuryu. Hakkai found the dragon when he went mountain climbing with his housemate years ago at Mount Gogyo, several kilometers away from the ancient temple of Chang-an. The affection that Harkuryu had shown upon him made him took the dragon back home with him. It's weird, but Hakkai felt like he had known the dragon for a long time before. 

"Kyu! Kyu!" Harkuryu cooed. Hakkai smiled.

Hakkai switched on the ignition and stepped on the gas pedal. The jeep roared out loud as the tires moved. It sled away and entered the main road, heading toward the direction of a bar downtown.

***************************

_"Sanzo… when are you coming for me?"_

_"Sanzo… I'm waiting for you"_

_"Please come and take me with you"_

_"I'll wait for you… I will"_

_"Please look for me… I'm waiting right here"_

"Do you say something?" Sanzo turned to Hakkai with a stern face. 

"Uh?" Hakkai was perplexed. He shook his head and smiled. "I didn't say anything at all" Hakkai denied with a melodious tone. He was driving and he didn't have the time to say anything.

"Ch!" Sanzo grunted. "I thought I heard you say something" he turned his eyes to the road. 'Not only I'm dreaming things but now I'm hearing things too' But then the voice sounded the same as the one he heard in his dreams.

***************************** 

"Whoosh!!" a man dashed aimlessly in the air and slammed hard to the wall. He landed furiously on the floor and fell unconscious. Another man tripped over him and fell down on top of him. 

A tall man stood right in front of them. His arms were crossed behind his head as he smirked devilishly at the men on the floor. "That's the consequences that you would get if you caused a chaos in my bar!" he warned. The tall man brushed the locks of his crimson red hair to the back and picked up the dazzled men by their collars and threw them outside the bar, to the street.

"Ma…ma… Gojyo, looks like you're having trouble again" a dark haired man patted his shoulder. Gojyo turned to his side and grinned at seeing his housemate who was also his childhood friend standing there, smiling at him.

"Daijoubu da yo, everything is under control" Gojyo laughed out loud. "Hello there Harkuryu" he greeted the little dragon perched on Hakkai's shoulder. Since Hakkai brought the dragon back to their house, it has being their friend from then on.  He stretched his neck and glanced over Hakkai shoulder. "Hai hai! It seemed that you bring that namaguza detective with you" he sneered as he saw Sanzo right behind Hakkai.

A vein popped out on Sanzo's head. He looked around as he his hands itched madly. He needed to find something to whack the red haired head. Suddenly, he saw a street vendor by the roadside. Sanzo went to his stall and looked for something that will suit his purpose. Then he spotted a perfect device that would carry out his plan perfectly. Sanzo purchased it and went back to the bar.

In a matter of a second, a brutal whack landed on the red haired head. Hakkai sweat dropped at that scene.

"Ittai…!!!" Gojyo yelped in agony. He rubbed his aching head as he squatted on the ground. He looked up to the man who had just hit him by his head. That namaguza detective is holding a paper fan in his hand. "Nande sun dai yo?" Gojyo asked.

Sanzo looked heartened. He looked at the harisen that he had just used to whack the hanyou's head. "This is good… I think I'll keep this harisen for future purposes" he keep the harisen somewhere in his jacket.

"Yare…yare…desune" Hakkai shook his head in disbelief. He looked down to Gojyo. "Gojyo, we're here to get the information about the murderer who killed Sanzo's guardian" Hakkai explained as he helped Gojyo to stand on his feet.

"I didn't hear the rumor by my own ears, one of my boy overheard it and they passed it to me" Gojyo tried to recall what he had heard yesterday. "They heard a man talked about it when he was drunk" 

"Do you know who that man was?" Sanzo asked coldly. 

"And what are you going to give me if I answer your question?" Gojyo smirked menacingly. Now it's payback time. 

"BANG!!!" A bullet dashed toward Gojyo's head and missed him by inches. Gojyo sweat dropped. Hakkai stumbled head over heels. 

"You'll get nothing if you answer my question but you'll surely got a shot on the head if you resist" Sanzo warned the red haired as he kept his gun into the holster.

"Ma…ma… Sanzo, you are not allowed to waste your bullet on civilians" Hakkai stood in front of Gojyo, preventing further damage on the red haired. He turned around and faced Gojyo. "Gojyo, you better tell him the truth"

"Okay… okay… I knew that guy, I'll bring you to his house" Gojyo surrendered. Better to prevent than to cure, after all he didn't want to die at the blonde's hands. "He lived two blocks from here"

"Ikkuzo" Sanzo ordered. He started to walk and the two joined him a little later.

************************ 

Gojyo knocked the door several times and waited for any reply from the being inside. He glanced at Sanzo and Hakkai. The pair was had different facial gestures. Hakkai was smiling as Harkuryu nuzzled his cheek affectionately and Sanzo was cursing and swearing out new words that would taint a little child's mind or at least made them wondered.

No answer. Gojyo sighed. He was about to knock on the door for one last time before deciding to ram it down when Sanzo shot the lock, making a hole out of it. Gojyo stared bewilderedly at the peacekeeper. "Patience is a virtue…" Gojyo bit his tongue abruptly as the aim of the gun changed to the direction of his head. He grunted and kicked the door opened.

The three bishounens entered the wooden cottage, an eyesore among the tall buildings in the surrounding area. The floor cracked as soon as they stepped in. The cottage was untidy. Empty sake's bottles were tossed randomly on the floor and some dirty clothes scattered on the couch. The house was turned upside down as if a fierce battle had occurred before. 

"Do you think someone has already got here earlier than we did?" Hakkai asked as his emerald eyes scanned around the house. No sign of the owner. 

Sanzo pointed his gun around. After he was sure that the area was safe he kept his gun back into the holster. "Looked like someone did" he exclaimed as he spotted bloodstains all over a mat under his feet. He squatted down and took a closer look. 

"It's blood for sure" Hakkai approved his companion's statement as he bent down on his knees and glanced over Sanzo's shoulder. The bloodstains looked new and fresh, even the blood hadn't dried up yet. Whatever happened must have happen before they got to that place.

"Sanzo… Hakkai… you guys might want to see this" the mentioned men turned toward the hanyou, who looked pale all over as if he had seen a ghost. He was staring at something behind the couch with eyes so wide that it looked like as if his eyeballs were going to pop out. 

To be continue…

************************* 

Ayie: Hai… hai… I knew I said that this fic will be completed at chap 3… but don't worry, I've uploaded chap 4 which I swore to be the last chap together with this chap. I can't finish this fic in this one chap because it's too long… Gomen!!! That's why I didn't include any songs in this chap like the last two. 

Sanzo: You are really annoying… you supposed to finish this fic in this very chap… and now you're doing another chap. I'm going to kill you someday…

Gojyo: Hey! I do look cool in this chap… except that I'm still getting that whack from this namaguza bouzu … Sanzo: Nanda'to??!! whacked Gojyo's head continuously

Ayie: Ch! Let them be… where was I… ah… GS-san, don't worry about me not receiving your review… I appreciated your concern… but it's okay ^__^. Thanks a lot for reviewing… Sankyu!!! Also to those who had reviewed this fic, Shin chan, Azzie, Gallatica, Saiyuki-gal, Chris, -NC-, cat, Kenren19 and tsunogirl… thanks a lot!!!! Azzie… you were so right about torturing Sanzo… loved to see him like that ^,^…. And Cat thanks for the reminder. I've tried to explain to you through e-mail but the mail was a failure. I'm really new in this fanfic writing… so I knew nothing much…Thanks again for your comments… Arigatou!!! ^___^ 

  
  



	4. A New Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Saiyuki characters. They honorably belong to Minekura Sensei. Please don't sue me.

************************** 

Ayie: Gomen nasai… here's the last chap… promise… no more chaps after this one. ^__^" Sorry to keep you waiting but I was indeed stumbling head over heels to finish this fic… and that stupid brother of mine didn't want to help. 

Sanzo: Who would? You're doing angst fic and he was not in favor of that… 

Ayie: Ch! You and that baka o-nii-chan were not different… men!   Sanzo: Oi! Oi! You're going off track here! We're supposed to finish this fic or the readers will kill you for sure!

***************************** 

**A New Journey**

Sanzo and Hakkai dashed toward Gojyo at instant. They screeched abruptly and halted right behind Gojyo at seeing a corpse behind the couch, in front of Gojyo. Gojyo pointed his index finger to the corpse. His hand shook madly. "It's him" he stated, staring at the corpse without even blinking. 

Sanzo grunted. The condition of the dead one… no make it the slain one… was horrible. There was a huge gash on his stomach, making his organs inside his abdomen burst out in the open. Blood soaked his dead body wet. Sanzo turned around and took out his hand-phone. "Ayako… we had a serious murder case at a wooden cottage downtown two blocks at the left wing of Gojyo's Bar… came down here at once" he ordered and switch off his mobile phone before returning to Hakkai and Gojyo. 

"We'd lost the only person on earth who would known where the murderer of your Oshio-sama might be ne Sanzo?" Hakkai rose up. He had checked the injury of the victim. His wide knowledge in medical field had helped him to identify the kind of weapon used to kill the man. Neither weapons from earth would created such kind of damage. The gash was severely burned up to the bone. 

"K'so!" Sanzo cursed disappointedly. He curled up his fingers into a fist and slammed it hard on the wall next to him. 

"One more thing… the one who committed this murder was not human" Hakkai announced after he finished his investigation on the crime scene. 

"Then… it would be youkai then" Gojyo made a wild guess. Hakkai shook his head.

"Iya! I don't sense any yuki around" Hakkai denied the guess with another evident that Gojyo couldn't resist. 'Well, it's a job for a lawyer wasn't it? Providing the evidence as much as possible was an attorney's specialist'

"Whoever they are I'm sure they knew about the murderer of Oshio-sama, or else they won't bother to find this man and killed him" Sanzo made a logical explanation.

Hakkai smiled. "Hai! That's what I had in mind" 

From afar, they could hear the siren wailed. "The police was here!" Gojyo stated as he looked outside the door. Several patrol cars surrounded the area, waking up every living thing around them with the wailing of the siren. An army of policemen got out from the car and pointed their guns at Gojyo. Gojyo sweat dropped.

"Freeze and put your hands in the air" the police force ordered.

"Oi! I'm not the bad guy here!!" he yelled out loud. But he did carry out the orders to prevent them from shooting at him. "Guys, I need help here!" Gojyo shouted to the men in the cottage.

After a moment, Sanzo and Hakkai came out from the cottage. "I kinda like the idea of you being handcuffed" Sanzo said as he passed before Gojyo. Gojyo pouted at that remark. 

"Lowered your guns men… it's Sanzo and Hakkai-san" Ayako ordered the force and at instant the policemen lowered their firearms and rose up. Gojyo sighed with relief. 'I always hated cops'

"The corpse is inside" Sanzo informed a constable and a crime scene investigator. Several policemen entered the cottage. Sanzo walked toward Ayako and informed the latter to investigate the victim's background.

_"Sanzo, I'm here… can't you hear me?"_ It's the voice from his dreams again. Sanzo turned around and scanned the area. But he saw no one. No sign of any kids around, except for several adults.

_"Sanzo… I'm here waiting for you"_ Damn! It's here somewhere. Sanzo turned around like crazy. It felt like the voice was so loud that it sounded like the owner of the voice was right behind him. 

_"Sanzo… Sanzo… I'm here! Here!"_ Sanzo clutched his head in his hands. He tried to shake the voice away but it won't leave him alone. "Sanzo" he turned around and found Hakkai and Gojyo looking at him with concern.

"Doujibou desuka?" Hakkai asked as he put one hand on Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo shook his head. He's hearing it again and this time it's even clearer. He looked up over Hakkai's shoulder and caught a quick glimpse of a raven black haired man standing in the alley. The man ran away as soon as he realized Sanzo had seen him.

"Someone's there!" Sanzo darted toward the alley. The man he saw just now might have the clue for the murder and he might have seen the murderer himself.

"Matte Sanzo!" Hakkai ran after Sanzo. Gojyo had no choice but to joined the chasing since he always hated being surrounded by men and women in uniforms, especially if they were cops. 

Sanzo looked up the front, the man with the raven black hair had a chakra on his forehead, that's what he saw when he first saw him. That man looked terribly familiar but he couldn't recall from where he had ever met that man before. He quickened his pace. He could not lose that man now. The man probably held the answer to everything. 

Hakkai and Gojyo kept their pace fast and swift as they ran through the alley. "Gojyo… I feel like I've seen that man before" Hakkai voiced out his doubt. The man that they were chasing after was somehow looked familiar.

"Count me in" Gojyo's reply came out abruptly. He did saw that man somewhere. 

"Heh!" he looked back and at the same time keeping his pace fast. He succeeded. The three men was chasing him, just the way he wanted them to do. "Ah! Now it feels like the good old days" he whispered to himself as a thin curl appeared on his lips. He glanced forward. 'We're here!' and the man stopped his pace abruptly and turned around to face the three men. 

Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo halted right in front of that raven black haired man. The man smiled. 'He got different eye colors… blue and golden'. Sanzo drew out his gun and aimed it at the guy in black. "Freeze and put your hands where I can see them!" he ordered. He never liked it to say that words but he got no choice. He would like it better if he could just fire out the bullet.

The man smirked. "Sanzo-ikkou, nice to meet you again" the man greeted them. "I'm not here to fight you like the last time but I'm here to help you" he walked slowly toward Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Kyu! Kyu!" Harkuryu cooed alarmingly as he flew down toward Hakkai and perched on his shoulder. He stretched his neck and almost blew up fire in the direction of the black haired man. But what came out was only a puff of smoke.

Hakkai sweat dropped. "It's okay Harkuryu" He reassured as he patted the little dragon's head.

"If you want to help us… tell us what had happened in the cottage down there" Sanzo got ready to pull the trigger. He won't hesitate to kill if the man threatened to hurt them. 

The man shook his head as he giggled. "I'm not here for that… I was assigned to do something else and trust me you'll appreciated this more than the information on the murderer" he stopped as he rubbed his wrist. "You know what it feels good walking around with no shackles bounding you" 

Hakkai's brows connected. 'I've seen this man before… the eyes, the chakra, shackles that he'd mentioned… who is he?' "What information?" he asked curiously. 

The black haired man smirked. He didn't answer the question but he turned to the right side and ran toward a staircase of a forsaken building. He ran up the stairs, leaving the three men cursing and swearing among each other. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo ran after him, up on the staircase. He led them to the highest floor of the building.

*******************************

Sanzo looked around. No sign of that man anywhere. The floor was an empty space. 

"This is weird" Gojyo scratched his head with annoyance. He glanced around. Stiff and still, no sign of anyone. In fact the place was totally abandoned and there's no prove of any being living in there. "The last minute we were chasing him and now he's gone" Gojyo felt the hair at the back of his neck stood. "May be he's a ghost" 

"THWACK!!" a bash landed on Gojyo's head.

"Ittai…" Gojyo clutched his head in his arms. He pouted as he stared at the blonde detective with annoyance. 'Baka blondie, namaguza detective' he cursed beneath his breath.

Sanzo kept his harisen back in his leather jacket. He never thought that the harisen would become handy at this time. 

_"Sanzo… is that you?" _ Sanzo looked around. It's the voice that he had heard before. Now it's getting clearer and closer. 

_"I'm here… here!"_ Sanzo walked toward the direction of the voice… to a room at the corner of the forsaken apartment. 

Hakkai looked at Sanzo. "Sanzo?" he followed the blonde man.

Sanzo ignored Hakkai and turned the doorknob. He stepped inside the room and glanced around. No one was there. But he was sure that the voice he had heard just now came from the room. The room was dusty and the air in it was stiff. Sanzo retreated. He grunted as he pulled the door softly behind him.

_"Are you going to leave me?"_ the voice rang in his ears, this time with a trembling mode. Sanzo halted and jerked the door opened. He stood before the door and scanned what was left in the room for second time. 

Suddenly, he saw a door to an underground basement. 'A basement on a top floor of a building?' Sanzo walked toward the door on the floor and unlocked the latch. The latch was tarnished and unlocking it was an easy task as it snapped open as soon as Sanzo pulled it.  

Sanzo opened the latch as Hakkai and Gojyo moved closer to him. The basement was enlightened by the sunlight that must have penetrated through the glass mirror. _"Sanzo?"_  He looked down into the small basement and stood bewildered at the thing he's looking at. 

_"Sanzo?" _

***************************** 

A pair of bright golden eyes is staring at him with confusion. A golden diadem gleamed as sunlight shone upon it. The golden eyes blinked once and then twice. There's no word uttered between him and the kid. Brown spiky hair swayed aimlessly as the wind blew from nowhere.

"Goku?" the word slipped from his tongue without him realizing it. Sanzo held his hands to the kid unconsciously. He didn't know why he did that. He just had the urge from inside him. 

The kid reached out one hand but then he drew it back. He looked at the man holding out his hands for him. 'The man shone… just like the sun… No! Brighter than the sun' The boy reached out for the hand one more time and this time he grabbed it tight. As soon as they made contact, the room changed into a stone prison. _"The sun…"_ he could see it, a man that shone like the sun holding out both hands for him between the solid steel bars.

Sanzo pulled the brown haired boy out from the basement. The boy was somewhat around eighteen…can be younger but no more than eighteen. His golden eyes glanced around and ended staring at the three men. 

The three men stood dumbfounded and stared down to the boy. At last Hakkai kneeled down and gave the kid a nice pat on the shoulder. "Who locked you in there kid?" 

The mentioned boy looked astounded. He stared at Hakkai's face blankly and then he turned his gaze toward the sun over Hakkai's shoulder. He shook his head. "I don't remember" he replied.

Gojyo bent down with both hands on his lap. "Where do you live?" he asked. The kid must have came from somewhere around the area. May be he was playing around in the forsaken building and accidentally locked himself in the basement. Or may be someone kidnapped him and kept him prisoner in that small 'prison' but the family won't pay the ransom so the kidnappers just left him to die here. Gojyo slapped his head. Those thinking really made his head throbbed. 

The boy shook his head, again. "I… I don't know" he replied.

"Ch!" Sanzo shrugged. He looked down to the boy's face and turned away quickly. 'The look of innocence in that boy's face was so annoying and irritating'

"Who's your family?" Hakkai asked with a soothing tone. The kid must have been frightened at seeing strangers like them. But then, he didn't sense any fear in that kid's eyes. Furthermore Hakkai had a feeling that he knew that kid. 

"I don't know" the boy answered, much to Gojyo's annoyance. He bobbed the kid's head with his knuckle. "Ittai… Nande sun dai yo? Kono baka gokiburi?!!" the boy yelped in pain. He returned the hanyou's favor by tugging at his ponytail. The elder hopped around trying to shake the boy's hand off his hair. 

"Let me go kono baka saru!!!" Gojyo poked on the boy's head continuously.

"I'm not a saru!!" the younger golden-eyed protested.

"You acted like one" Gojyo pounded the boy's face and received a hard blow on his stomach.

"WHACK! WHACK!!" the harisen landed on both heads of the young boy and the hanyou. The latter two clutched their heads and moaned. 

"Yare…yare… what a peaceful day" Hakkai chirped with a smile on his face. He looked at Sanzo a moment later. "Sanzo, what are we going to do with this kid?" he asked. 

Sanzo stood silent at that question. "I'll take him" he answered without thinking twice. He didn't know what drove him to do so. Hakkai smiled. 'It looks like Sanzo has found someone he wanted to protect'

"Harahetta!!!" the boy cried alarmingly. "Ata meshi!!!" he wailed.

The three men sweat dropped. Damn! This is familiar.

******************************* 

Kanzeon put down her binoculars and giggled with glee. "Mah…mah… looks like they are back together again" she chirped as she glanced through her lotus pond, to the image of Sanzo-ikkou in the forsaken building.

"Kanzeon Bosatsu… why did you brought that boy back to live?" Jiroushin gawked at the image of Son Goku in the lotus pond. As far as he had known, Son Goku was long dead five hundreds years ago. The only one who could bring that kid back to live would only be his master, the Goddess of Mercy.

"It will be much fun with that kid around" Kanzeon remarked. So what if she brought that itan back to live? Konzen would be very pleased with that kid hogging around him, just the way he did five hundreds years ago and five hundreds years before that.

Kanzeon turned her head to Jiroushin as she heard footsteps headed toward their direction. "Ah! My dear Homura… you're back" Kanzeon greeted the once-a-Toushin-Taichi kami as the latter walked handsomely toward her.

"That's a good job you did down there" Kanzeon praised as soon as Homura stood by her throne. "I knew my decision of having brought you back from death was right" she was indeed pleased with herself. She remembered it very well, the scene of five hundreds years ago, after Genjo Sanzo used his maten kyomou to eliminate the new heaven. 

Homura battled with his death after Sanzo-ikkou left the new heaven that he had created. The new heaven was collapsing into pieces when she found him leaning against the heaven's gate. She scattered a glittering dust on that dying man's head and he snapped his eyes opened. Lucky for him, the half of him that was a kami was stronger than the half part of him that was human. 

"Why did you do that in the first place? I committed a sin to Tenkai but still you brought me back to live and made me worked under you" Homura wanted to know the answer. The kannon-sama would surely have a good reason for the thing she had done. She made him repented and assigned him to lead the new reincarnation of Sanzo-ikkou to Goku. And he was the one who had to dig out Goku's lifeless body from his grave as soon as Sanzo buried him and brought him to heaven, not to mention he's the one who locked Goku in that basement.

Kanzeon chuckled. "You're so full of suspicions don't you?" she laughed slightly. "Well… there is a reason… your words before you died really got into me… it almost made me cried… so I decided to give you a better life" 

Homura and Jiroushin sweat dropped at hearing the answer. 'What nonsense?' 

"Kanzeon Bosatsu… are you planning to give the Sanzo-ikkou their memories back?" Homura asked. It was a pity for the ikkou to have their memory sealed in Tenkai when they were reincarnated. "I mean you are the one who made them died in the terrible avalanche, sealed their memories in Tenkai and once again reincarnated them…" Homura couldn't help asking. 

Kanzeon laughed crazily. "I did it didn't I?" she made a silly remark. "I guess I did… I just don't want to get bored by having nothing to watch once they subdued Gyumao… so I made Goku died and let them wandered in the world below, looking for him" she explained. "But then… it was no fun watching them wandering around without involving themselves in any battles… so I sort of rested them and again when the evil is starting to arise from the West… I reincarnated them and of course they'll embark on another exciting journey" 

Homura sweat dropped. He was lucky he was not this megumi-sama's favorite nephew or anything. 'Such a sorrow and pain just to entertain you? She should be a Goddess of Sorrow instead of Goddess of Mercy… even though I doubted if we got the position of Goddess of Sorrow in Tenkai'

"About their memories… Iya! I would not return it to them… let them live by creating a new one" Kanzeon grinned devilishly. 'Ah! I just loved torturing that favorite nephew of mine and his companions'. "After all… they would surely kill you if they remembered who you are when I actually wanted you to join them in their new journey" she smiled to Homura as the latter stumbled head over heels, astonished by his new assignment.

'Kanzeon Bosatsu… you're getting meaner each day' Jiroushin sweat dropped. He looked up to the Megumi-sama as she rose up from her throne and stood on her feet. 

"Well… Jiroushin, Homura my dear… let's go down there and greet the ikkou" Kanzeon stretched her arms and yawned. "It's getting bored in here" she exclaimed. 

"Kanzeon Bosatsu…?" Jiroushin was indeed nervous with his master's attitude. She scared of no one, including the God.

Kanzeon laughed slightly at seeing her assistant's nervousness. She teleported to the world below and was followed by Homura and Jiroushin a moment later. 

*************************

 "Harahetta yo Sanzo…" Goku whined as he wrapped his arms around Sanzo's neck. 

A vein popped out on Sanzo's forehead. He turned around abruptly and whacked the daylight out of the boy's sight with his harisen. The latter yelped in agony as he rubbed his head which has started to formed a nasty bump. 

"Served you right you saru" Gojyo jested the boy and received a sharp bash on his head, courtesy of Sanzo's harisen. That's the tenth times for today. 

"I'm not a saru, Sanzo had gave me a name and it's Son Goku!" Goku kicked the hanyou's leg, causing the latter to shout in pain. 

"K'so!!!" Gojyo cursed out loud and smacked the brown haired itan's head. The fight started again as soon as Goku dashed toward Gojyo and slammed himself onto the hanyou's body. The elder man jerked backward and moaned painfully at the throbbing pain in his stomach.

"Ch!" Sanzo grunted. His hand almost brought out the shoureijuu in the open if not Hakkai had said something.

"Sanzo… how do you came out with that name anyway?" Hakkai asked to the blonde detective next to him but still his eyes fixed on the road he was driving on. "Son Goku? Goku… a person who can see beyond invisible things" Hakkai recalled the meaning of the name. Actually, it astounded him to accept the fact that Sanzo was willing to take care of the boy and named him. 'Sanzo sure had changed a lot since we met Goku'

"I don't know, the name just popped out in my mind" Sanzo replied without even turning to Hakkai. His hands itched madly. He needed to make the noise at the backseat to cease. It's making him crazy. Without thinking a second thought, Sanzo drew out his shoureijuu and blasted off a couple of bullets into the air. The jeep swerved madly on the road. 

The two passengers at the backseat sweat dropped. 

"Yare yare desune" Hakkai chirped merrily as he steered the jeep into Sanzo's mansion. He droved the jeep to the entrance and stepped on the brake at sudden. The passengers at the backseat were sent flying over his head and landed on Sanzo's garden. Lucky for them they landed on the flowerbed. 

"Hakkai…." Gojyo grunted as he rubbed his aching neck. He shoved Goku away from his body as the latter landed on his stomach. 

"Sumimasen…" Hakkai giggled edgily. He hopped out of the jeep and tailed Sanzo into his mansion. Before Sanzo could even turned the doorknob, the door was jerked opened by Aoya. 

"Ah! Aoya-ji-san" Hakkai smiled at seeing Sanzo's butler. 

"Hakkai-san… what a pleasure to meet you here today" Aoya greeted the handsome youkai. Since five hundreds years ago after Gyumou being subdued by the four legendary warriors, youkais and humans once again was able to live in peace and harmony among each other. This young man was indeed a youkai but humans in the orphanage raised him up. He was more of human than youkai and he had a limiter in a form of ear-cuff to make sure he remained in his human form. 

"Sanzo… harahetta yo!!" Goku appeared from between Hakkai and Sanzo. He looked up to Sanzo and spotted Aoya staring down at him. "Konnichiwa o-ji-san" he greeted the old man and almost sang it out loud. 

Aoya smiled in delight. "Konnichiwa young man" he replied and reached out a hand to ruffle the boy's head. The boy laughed gaily at his act of tenderness. Aoya looked up to Sanzo.

"This is Goku… he'll be living with us from now on" Sanzo decided as he entered the mansion, leaving the four men outside. Aoya looked at Hakkai, looking for answers. Hakkai winked at him and that made him smiled. Looked like he didn't have to wait very long to see his young master lived again. 

"Aoya-ji-san, this is Gojyo, my roommate" Hakkai introduced Gojyo to Aoya. Aoya and Gojyo shook hands. 

"Please come in" Aoya invited them as he gave way to the young men. He flung an arm around Goku's shoulder and coaxed him inside the house. "And you young man… you'll be living with us from this day on" he said as he pulled the door softly behind him.

"Will I get anything to eat if I lived with you?" Goku asked naively.

"You'll get plenty" Aoya replied. He laughed slightly as the boy jumped up and down in great delight. The mansion would never be 'peaceful' anymore with the kid around. Less that he knew that his hope was only a dream since the ikkou was to embark on another journey to save the world. "Now, let's get you a hot nice bath"

"Ah Sanzo-sama, you got a visitor from the police head quarter" Aoya informed his young master. "They are waiting for you in the guest hall" he said as he dragged Goku to the stairs. 

Sanzo change his pace to the guest hall. He opened the door and stepped inside. A raven black haired man, wearing a brown leather jacket leant against the wall next to the door and another man in a uniform stood by the sofa. 

"You… it was you from the alley" Sanzo recognized the man as the one who led them to the forsaken building. The dark haired man smirked. "Why are you here?" Sanzo sent a deadly glare to the man's eyes.

"Patience is a virtue young man… don't you know that?" a woman's voice attracted Sanzo. He turned his head to the middle of the room. A woman in high ranked uniform stood up from the sofa. She turned around and walked toward the blonde gracefully.

"Hai! And the person who told me that almost got a bullet shot through his head" Sanzo muttered. Ch! This woman looked familiar but then I never saw her in the Police Headquarters before. 

The woman giggled edgily. "Ma…ma… you never changed Konzen… ops! Shimatta… Sanzo" she bit her tongue for the slip, but actually she did that on purpose. Homura and Jiroushin slapped their heads in disbelief. 'She's doing it again'

'This megumi-sama was a vixen' Homura sighed heavily.  

"Why are you here?" Sanzo was not fond of having a high ranked officer in his mansion, especially if that officer was a woman. 

'You've being ordered to embark on another journey… I mean a mission to the West" Kanzeon took out a paper that had an official signature of the Prime Minister of the State. Don't ask me how she got it, she's a megumi-sama… a nasty megumi-sama. "You've being summoned by the government to subdue the new force of evil in the West and in here was stated that you should take your companions Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and Son Goku, together with my man here Homura with you" Kanzeon displayed the paper and kept it back under her arms.

"Nani?!!" Sanzo was not happy with that, but being a cop who was bounded to his duty to uphold the peace, he got no choice but to obey. He grunted heavily. "When are we supposed to embark on this mission?" he asked. 

"From what has being stated in this order…" Kanzeon paused. "Right now!!!" she continued with a smile on her lips. 

"K'so!!" Sanzo cursed out loud. He turned around to the door and dashed out to the receiving hall. But then, he halted in front of the man named Homura. "You got a lot of thing to explain about what had happened in the alley" he said as he gave the black haired man a menacing glare. Sanzo walked toward Hakkai and Gojyo who stood waiting at the stairs. He didn't understand one thing though, why did he have to take Hakkai, Gojyo and Son Goku with him? And why was he being the chosen one?

Homura raised his shoulders as he trailed Sanzo to the receiving hall. He knew he would have to undergo this kind of trouble once he agreed to work under Kanzeon Bosatsu. But at least now he didn't have to be with that Goddess of Mercy anymore. What could be worst than staying in Tenkai with that old hag?

Kanzeon smirked at seeing Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and Homura talked to each other. Gojyo was quite annoyed with the order but Hakkai, being the law upholder himself received the order openly. Goku? Ah! That kid would follow wherever his sun would go. 

"Jiroushin… let's go back up there…we've completed our task down here" Kanzeon smiled. She teleported back to Tenkai and later followed by Jiroushin. "Soreja… Konzen" she whispered before she vanished in thin air.

****************************** 

"Harahetta yo Sanzo!!" Goku whined for the umpteenth times for today. He tilted his head and rested it on Sanzo's back. 

A vein popped out on Sanzo's forehead. He turned around and was about to whack Goku's head when he heard soft moans escaped from the boy's lips. Goku had already fallen asleep. He cancelled his attempts. Better to let the boy sleep than to jerk him awake and listened to his continuous whines for food. 

Hakkai smiled at that sight. "So kawaii…." Hakkai chirped. He sweat dropped as Sanzo sent him a glare that promised death. "Yare… yare…"

"Ma…ma… the namaguza blondie does have a softer side after all" Gojyo laughed, amused by the blond detective's act of care. Seconds later, a whack landed on his head. "Ittai…" he groaned. The blonde managed to turn around and whacked his head with the harisen without waking Goku up from his sleep. 

Homura smiled. 'So, this is what had always happened to the last Sanzo-ikkou'. No matter Shien, Zenon and he himself could not defeat the ikkou. These men shared a bond that was beyond any life could reach. Suddenly, out of the blue, the harisen landed on his head.

"Oi! Nande sun dai yo?" Homura was perplexed. He never expected that whack would connect with his head too. 

"Stop grinning like that!" Sanzo turned around and fixed his gaze to the road. Homura rubbed his throbbing head and pouted. But then a thin curl appeared on his lips. He had found his new life.

"Harahetta…" Goku moaned in his sleep. Gojyo shook his head in annoyance. He poked the boy's face, making the boy jerked awake at instant. "Oi! Kono baka kappa….Why did you do that?" he asked fumingly.

"Nani?! What you'd just called me kono baka saru?" Gojyo asked his eyes burned with rage.

"Kappa…kappa…kappa…" Goku chanted continuously. 

"Teme!!!" Gojyo dashed toward Goku and beat that boy severely and received double as hard as the kid moved faster than him. Never did they realize that the blonde detective's head at the front seat was blowing off steams. 

"URUSEI!!!" the detective shouted out loud as he blasted off several bullets from his shoureijuu toward the kappa and the saru. The jeep swerved madly to the right and to the left as the bullets was blasted out in the open.

"Kyu!!!" Harkuryu cooed out of fear. 

"What a peaceful day" Hakkai chirped as he chuckled edgily. Homura sweat dropped. 'This is going to be long day for me'

The sun had already set in the direction of where's they're heading, to the west in a mission to save the world. Again.

~Owari~

******************************* 

Ayie: Hah! Finally… I finished both chaps altogether. Well, tell me how do you think about this fic… do you like it or do you found it worthless for a quick glance? What a sooo long chap… I've told you…

Sanzo: Ayie… you better stop that nonsense and carry out your next task…

Ayie: Nani?        Sanzo: slapped head the next chap for 'Surviving Life'…. It's been long you know and your reviewers are getting impatient of waiting out there…


End file.
